legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 October 2012
11:48 No AM 11:48 :P 11:48 Haha. 11:48 * 11:51 THE PRE MC RELEACE IS HERE! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=km8g9puC-6w&list=UUhnz1eAo9SfuDfqFZt1KFtA&index=3&feature=plcp 11:51 1.4 11:52 I got an ad 11:52 CURSE SOCIETY! 11:52 11:52 lol 11:53 Yeah it's over 11:53 *Yay 11:56 hi again 11:56 WB 11:59 12:00 ^^ 12:00 pretty much sums up this chat 12:02 12:08 herro? 12:08 anyone there? 12:08 herro 12:08 brb 12:12 Im-a back 12:13 ok 12:21 it's so exciting here 12:21 I feel Vale Decem: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAeu7_jRySA 12:21 12:24 Hi AGAIN 12:24 Wow, that took awhile to fix my browser. 12:25 gtg guys 12:25 cya later 12:25 bey 12:25 cya! 12:26 cya guys 12:36 12:56 hello 12:56 um...bey 01:50 me want http://www.thinkgeek.com/product/ea12/ 01:56 Hello? 01:57 good bye 02:42 hi 03:56 angit!!!!!!!! 03:57 hey white 03:59 ow are you today. 04:01 oh cmon afk people! 10:51 Drat. 10:51 Musta been some kinda glitch. 01:30 hi 01:30 http://www.thinkgeek.com/product/ea12/ me want 01:32 and the severs good now 02:42 hi 02:42 again 02:45 bey 02:56 ` 03:07 03:07 03:07 03:07 03:07 03:07 03:16 OMG I put my itunes on audo play and LU soundteack started playing....I feel Happy 03:21 *auto 03:21 *soundtrack 03:23 helo again 03:44 03:52 hi 04:09 Hello. 04:23 04:23 04:23 04:23 04:23 04:23 04:23 04:23 04:23 04:23 04:23 04:23 04:23 04:23 04:23 04:50 04:50 04:50 05:00 05:05 05:07 ji 05:07 hi 05:07 fail 05:08 hi 05:09 sry I was listing to: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsJ9YBe0pk4 05:09 05:11 i was looking at the sever plan on the blog want to work on it on my sever i can do that in about 2hr 05:12 you can install the Generator? 05:12 ok 05:12 I'd love it 05:12 i dont need that i have world edit 05:12 i can do that in 2 hr 05:12 ok 05:13 to run.bat 05:13 wait i have a prob 05:13 what run bat? 05:13 and what problem? 05:13 i cant run my sever 05:14 I See the problem 05:14 brb 05:17 05:17 afk 05:29 back 05:30 05:32 WHAT! NO! NO! NO! NO! CURSE YOU JEB! 05:32 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/c/c7/MADE_BY_JEB!.png 05:35 Hi Hunter 05:36 Hey 05:36 So yea, you guys interested on starting building? 05:37 yes I am 05:37 Okay ill go set up a few plugins and then ill post IP 05:38 So Profess Has The Easy circles to pixles program like how the modders created the full world of Warcraft map but we will neeed to extract the genoration form Mystcraft and install it to even start putting models up 05:39 Yea 05:39 I can try to find a generation plugin 05:41 gtg I'll be back in 20 min. 05:41 afk 05:41 k 05:58 back 05:59 kk now hunter can you ban an item from guest use on a server so only ops can use it? If Not Is There A 05:59 Plugin for it? 06:00 06:00 06:00 06:00 06:00 06:00 06:00 06:00 06:00 06:00 06:00 06:00 06:00 06:00 06:00 06:01 06:03 I think so why? 06:03 The Generator is on the Mystcraft plugin 06:03 but 06:04 the gusts coold use the mystcraft items to hop between world and crash the server eventually 06:04 it would also take away from the LU feel 06:04 Okay good to know 06:07 Server's on, not many plugins yet but its up! 06:07 99.137.237.88 06:07 kk coming 06:08 How do I set the servers texturepack? 06:10 um... 06:10 install it in the server client in the texturepack folder 06:10 if there isn't one make one 06:10 then put it in there 06:22 afk 06:35 ok my secers good 06:35 severs 06:36 ? 06:37 i have a sever 06:37 As do I 06:37 no lag to 06:37 Same 06:37 sweet how many people? 06:37 How many can get on? 50 I think 06:37 Idk tho 06:37 is it up? 06:38 Im makin it to use my texturepack, its not up atm 06:38 ok later do you want to see my sever i nesd you mc name its white listed 06:39 Maybe, though I will be hosting the LUC server myself 06:39 LUC? 06:40 Hey 06:40 whats LUC? 06:40 LEGO Uni-craft, I believe 06:40 Aye 06:41 I'm still working on my LU texture pack, to be honest 06:41 Ah, have you seen my blogpost? 06:42 Not yet 06:42 Or at least I don't think I have 06:42 The LegoUni-Craft project 06:43 User_blog:HunterBlackbrick/The_LegoUni-Craft_Project#comm-60400 06:43 woops 06:43 User_blog:HunterBlackbrick/The_LegoUni-Craft_Project 06:43 No, haven't seen that one 06:44 There are actual LU textures on the wiki? 06:44 ? 06:45 Noo...only character textures 06:45 Oh 06:45 I get my LU textures elsewhere 06:46 I'm thinking of making CTM for mine, but I don't know which blocks to change 06:47 Okay seriously though do not copy me bro. 06:47 Just realized you have maelstrom clouds 06:47 I won't 06:47 That's why I'm stuck on iron golems, though 06:48 hunter your tex pack goes sooo well with my sever 06:48 Not going to steal things 06:48 Really Lost? howso? 06:48 Can I have the IP? 06:49 is it ok if i addvertis it on my sever and tell people to get it and the sever looks better with it? 06:50 If you advertise to its PMC page im fine with it 06:50 This looks awesome http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121018235928/legouniverse/images/6/68/Monument_MC.png 06:50 ok 06:50 Ip please? 06:51 my severs? 06:51 Trying to figure out how to work ctm 06:51 its 173.49.90.190 06:51 Is it possible to have blocks have different-textured faces? 06:51 Yes Orca. 06:52 Then I think I might need CTM for the majority of my blocks 06:55 Brb 06:58 Back 07:00 hi 07:00 Hey 07:02 I'm trying to find a tutorial on CTm 07:03 hi 07:03 again 07:04 death! 07:10 sheesh 07:15 helo again 07:20 http://www.planetminecraft.com/texture_pack/legouni-craft/ 07:20 thx 07:23 whats the ip? 07:24 oh on the other server 07:24 Hunter's? 07:24 yay 07:24 ysh 07:24 yah 07:24 99.137.237.88 07:24 it's not up yet 07:24 thx 07:25 hmm 07:25 puttin it up 07:25 it's on 07:25 i judt got this http://www.thinkgeek.com/product/ea12/ 07:25 its comeing in 3 days 07:35 afk 07:55 hi 09:59 hello 10:35 Please post videos of the game if you don't do that 10:35 Wrong chat 10:35 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3D7wiuP-hEU&feature=youtu.be 10:35 I came to show you that link 10:36 Hiya 11:01 Yea! Finally done the Venture Explorer Instance! 11:28 hai 11:32 Prof u ther? 2012 10 20